Is Nothing Ever Fair in this World
by avidreader127
Summary: A deaf girl is born in the kingdom of Ayortha, which prizes beauty and singing. How will she ever survive in a singing kingdom, when she can't even hear?
1. Chapter 1

I was born in to a world of silence. As I grew up I stay with the silence. My family probably wanted to disown me, because we live in Ayortha, or as others call it the kingdom of singers. We also value beauty and even my parents could tell, I had extraordinary beauty. I also have been told I have a decent singing voice. I have learned how to read lips. And I can talk, but I'm told I sound really weird. Anyway if it wasn't for my beauty I would be out on the streets. Really when I walk by I notice people stopping and staring at me. I sometimes feel like I'm the opposite of the current queen. She has an amazing voice, but some might find her unattractive. While I am beautiful. But not even close to the best singer. We do have one thing in common. Our parents are both innkeepers. My parents had to talk to a neighboring kingdom's family about how to communicate with me because I am the 1st deaf person in Ayortha in the last 300 years. So they were talk sign language, then in turn taught it to me. I can teach other it if they want to know. But most of the time I stick with lip reading, and my funny talking.


	2. Chapter 2

As I go about my chores at the inn, I like to make up stories in my head. I imagine why each guest is here and where they are on their way to. I try to write down some of my best stories when I have time. There was a sing tonight, so the inn was crowded with guest coming to sing or listen in the sing. I almost never enjoy sings, but I'm required to attend them. My parents make me. I spend the whole time making up my stories because I can't hear the music. Anyway the guest in our best room was a dame. She had traveled here for the sing. She lives near the edge of the kingdom, so she is always seeing the neighboring kingdom's people. She also seems to have taken an interest in me. So told me my beauty was extraordinary and that my voice was decent enough for my situation.

The sing as usual bored me. Me told me the dame be good. I could also tell from how many people had their hands raised. I rarely participate in a sing, but the few times I have, every hand from my village went up. They thought it was brave of me to stand in front of the whole village and sing.

After the sing she came up to me to tell me that she was on her way to the castle for their annual sing; and was wondering if I would come with her. As I had noticed she didn't have a companion. She wasn't able to find one before her journey. But you can't go to the castle without one. I was so surprised; I said I couldn't possibly go with her. She insisted so off to the castle for me. None of my dresses were grand enough for a castle so a borrowed some. And off we were to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey was hard. The carriage ride was bumpy. The food at the inns wasn't nearly as good at the food from mine. But the trip was still amazing. The duchess had told me to talk as little as possible. Heads would turn as I walked by. I was getting annoyed by the stares as we neared the castle.

The room I was given was twice the size of mine back home. The duchess's was triple my room was. Once we were settled in I helped her change for dinner. I was allowed to accompany her and dine with her. Because of her status we would be eating with the royal family and all the other nobles. The food was delicious and for the first time in a while I wanted the ability the hear. I wanted to hear the interesting things people were talking about. I was so focused on imagining what people were talking about I missed that we were about to start the after dinner songs. I can mostly mouth or sing quietly with everyone else but I wasn't able to catch what song we were singing. The duchess had to get my attention and tell me. After that I made sure to pay attention during a meal so I would be ready for singing.

The sing was to start in two days and until then I could wander the castle after I help the duchess dress. One of the queen's children was Yarry; he was my age which was 15. I heard he could illuse and had a wonderful voice like the queen and that he was named after her brother. He had all the looks of the king, and a voice as good as his mothers. He could also mimic other people's voices like the queen.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning after helping Duchess Audra, I left to explore the castle. When I reached the hall of song I checked to see if a composing game was happening. It was and guess who was there, Yarry. They saw me walk in. all heads turned towards me, they were dazzled my beauty. Reading their lips was harder than reading the people's in my village. Maybe they spoke a different dialect than me, so as they speak their mouths look different. Or maybe the people in my village had tried to be extra careful while speaking to me. I was starting to understand what they were saying and then the prince came up to me. I could tell he was asking my name so I told him in my weird voice that it was Arona.

I didn't mention that I was only an inn keeper's daughter, so they just assumed that I was a lady. He told me that he would like for me to be his partner in the game. His trick of illusing was lost its humor and thought a partner might help him. You can't say no to the prince. At least I don't think you can, but I'm so embarrassed about my voice and it would go against what Duchess Audra had told me. If I told them I wasn't allowed to sing they could throw the duchess in the dungeon so I agreed to sing with him. I picked a book and we headed up to the stage.

They introduced me as lady Arona and we started. We had a book about how to tree growth. This was good, because it was a pretty boring subject. Yarry let me start

"The driest places that trees can grow" I sang in my odd voice, that I don't even know how it sounds.

The next line read "drier desert areas having insufficient rainfall to sustain trees" the crowd looked like amused, and I think Yarry was trying to copy my voice. Next I sang "These tend to be called the "lower" tree line" I wasn't even being self conscious about how I sounded. The passage continued, and I could tell they were liking it.

We ended up winning. After wards Yarry come up to thank me. He said I had the most interesting voice he had ever heard, it was the hardest one he had ever tried to imitate. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about my disability, but I could tell he was being carful as he talked. Though he probably thought it was because I wasn't used to how they speak in the city, which was partly true.

Passage from: .org/wiki/Tree_line#Desert


	5. Chapter 5

Yarry told me I should to sing in the upcoming sing. I told him I couldn't, I could never sing in front of so many people. I was wondering if I should tell him, but I thought I shouldn't because I probably wouldn't see him again after the sing and even If I did see him, why would he remember me. I knew I had to do the sing now, Yarry would be looking for me and if I didn't then I would have lied to the prince. Should I write my own song or find one I know. I decided on writing my own about Ayortha. I practiced it over and over, not knowing if I was getting better or not.

By the time of the sing I was so nervous. Duchess Audra knew I was planning on singing so she helped me find something to wear. I had to go first because it was in order of rank, lowest to highest. I'm not even sure what was coming out of my mouth, but when I finished every hand went up in applause. After getting back to my seat near the duchess, I chose to daydream. I knew I had to pay attention during the duchess, but I would notice when she got up. I also wanted to see Yarry sing, also his mysterious mother, but they would be some of the last to go. I settled into a daydream about the impossible fantasy that me and Yarry could be together, but was disturbed before I could get to the really good part.

When I turned my head I saw Queen Aza. She really is very different looking, but in a good way. The practical opposite of me. My skin is tan, her skin is white; I'm short, she's tall, ect. Reading her lips was hard she was talking so fast. I didn't understand much of it. Looking up, but I didn't know who it was singing. I knew I shouldn't try to talk to Queen Aza for two reasons: one, I'm a lowly inn keepers daughter; two, I don't know how loud my voice would come out and I didn't want to interrupt the performance. I wondered what the duchess was thinking as while I was talking to the queen. Finally Queen Aza took me away to another room so we could talk. I felt safer talking in here so I asked her majesty if she could please talk slower so I could understand her.


End file.
